One Of A Kind
by strong man
Summary: Duckworth seems to be scared about having a intimate relationship with his boss, Scrooge seems to change his mind with his darkest secrets. Huey and Louie has started dating since their other brother is spending more time with Webby. Flintheart is freaking out about developing a sexual interest in his rival. Donald dosen't understanding why he wants to be with Storkules.


**_This is my first story for the 2017 Reboot of Ducktales, I absolutely love the series so far and I speak for everyone when I say that this hits the core of our childhood._**

 **Pairings: Scrooge/Duckworth, Scrooge/Flintheart Glomgold, Huey/Louie, Launchpad/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves, Donald/Storkules, Black-Arts/John D. Rockerduck**

Ratings: M

 ** _Description: I have a DVR so I don't have to worry about missing an episode. Fast-forwarding, now that we all know that Donald and_** ** _José is canon, we can finally relax. There's still the matter of Storkules being into Donald which we can only assume that they broke up, but he's trying to be a better boyfriend. Next up is Scrooge and his faithful boyfriend aka butler, Duckworth and how happy he makes the old man._**

It was near night time around Duckburg and Scrooge was getting himself ready for bed "Boy, time for another fancy dream about my beloved butler" He walked to his bed, but instantly remembered something forgot to do. "You've got to be kidding me" He stomped back into his bathroom and closed the door then locking it. He pulled one of the two loose strings causing his rode to drop down to his feet, he stepped out to look into the mirror and bucked up. "Ahh, I may be old, but when you're this rich, it really pays off" He flexed his muscles. Mmm, I'll say" He heard a ghost in the mirror, but sighed when it was his own reflection. "Duckworth" He put one hand on his hip "come on, everybody knows that from watching some horror movies. Duckworth cleared his throat and spoke very ghostly "I don't know what you're talking about. Scrooge just crossed his arms and raised an eye-brow "Is that the best you got? He said, getting rather annoyed so Duckworth sighed and came out 'Geez, you've gotten used to me scaring you, huh? "I suppose, I know it's you when I see it.

Duckworth crossed his arms "humph. "Aww, don't be like that" Scrooge felt bad and tried to touch him, but that fact that he's a ghost was the scariest thing of all to him so he told him that while he was still disappointed that he blindly turned around and was immediately touched. "Wait outside, I'll explain my grief after my money-bath. "Very well" He floated and gone out through the wall then heard him sighing of relief. He flew over to the bed, but he couldn't bare to hear the moaning of the duck so he eavesdrops by pinning his ear up against the wall until the moaning forced his boner to grow in his pants, "No, I shouldn't be doing this, it's taking advance and wrong on so many levels" He said to himself and backed away until his sensors tingled. Someone was coming into his room so he teleported to the door, got into his demon form and peeked his head through to see Huey and Louie walking, holding hand and talking about how they plan to start their first date.

"Um, I was thinking about going out into the woods and teaching you got to tie special knots," Huey said. "Meh, sounds kinda lame," his brother said, shrugging his shoulders. "What, you got a better idea, Llywelyn" Huey used his disowned name for the first time since their accidental family visit to Ithaquack. "Hmm, let me think" They walked passed their uncle Scrooge's room and got spooked when Duckworth scared them half to death "Scrooge is in a meeting," He said, making Louie jump into his boyfriend's arms "we can just play truth or dare," Louie said, all too scared to get a clear mindset, they made like Scooby-Doo and ran back to their room.

Duckworth smiled and pulled himself back into his keeper's room then heard that he was almost done by the sound of him opening the door so he quickly flew to the bed "Well, that was refreshing" Scrooge walked out with a towel around his neck. "I trust you had a decent bath? He asked as the duck sat beside him. "I'll tell yea, these money-baths work wonders for me," He said and cleared his throat "Now, you ready to hear me grief? He asked. "I've been waiting forever," The dog said seductively "Damn I'm doing it again, why am I suddenly so attracted to him? He thought. Scrooge froze but smiled as he knew he felt the exact same 'Okay" the duck got up and disrobed directly in front of his butler as well as getting down on one knee. "I've been very miserable on my birthday every day since you had" he tried to hold back his tears, but eventually he broke down. "I just wish that you were still alive. The dog made out what he was trying to say and dropped to his knees as well then closed his eyes. "I really missed our times alone together" He showed pry and scooted close as well as the duck. 'I love you so very much" Scrooge said, meaningfully.

Duckworth pulled away to his shoulders 'I must be going deaf, what did you say? He said, making sure his eardrums are working properly. "I said that I love you" Duckworth's heart was starting to feel whole like this was what all he wanted but was scared. 'This is odd" He said, feeling awkward. "What, having a ghost for a butler? Scrooge guessed. "That's beside the point, but I'm talking about you hating me after confessing my love for you after all these years," He said resting his hands on his lap, looking guilty. I can never be mad at you" Scrooge cupped his hand with his own, leading to Duckworth to raise his head and smiled. The duck took on of his hands and smoothed it over his cheek "you're my greatest treasure and most prized possession" He grabbed and squeezed his crouch, making his moan "Ohh Scrooge" The two hugged and passionately kiss while each rudding the back of the head.

The awareness of the boners was fully erected as they pulled away and noticed then looked at one another with romantic blushing smiled "Well, this is way out of line here" Duckworth said, crying tears of laughter. 'Ohh, shut up and kiss me handsome" He threw himself at the ghost, expecting to go through him, but the dog landed on the floor with the duck exploring his mouth. I still feel edgy about this" He though, but blandly decided to take it like a pro.

 ** _I really hope that you all like Mcduckworth, I would some on Tumblr and since it's a noticeable pairing, I'm very surprised that there aren't any stories surrounding the couple so let this spread and inspire others. I'll put Scrooge paired with Flintheart is later chapters._**

 ** _Huey and Louie is inspired by default since some people ship for Dewey and Weeby. BeakGraves is cause of Tumblr and so is three new new ships; Launchpad/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and Black-Arts/John D. Rockerduck and Donald/Storkules in which is rather obvious at this point._**


End file.
